


On Wheels

by Amatia



Category: fire emblem awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: The prompt was on wheels. Naturally people would go to cars, I went with heelys. Those shoes that were popular when I was like in 5th grade. Yeah. The only troubles I had with this one was which pair would fit best and I just went with these two. Hehe, Cynthia would so be the person to wear them.





	On Wheels

Cynthia was making her way up and down the hill. She was having so much fun with the pair of new shoes that she had bought. She was having a blast. She kept skating down the hill until she had accidentally ran into someone. It happened to slam into Severa. Cynthia got up and helped her girlfriend up. She looked death into her eyes, while Cynthia smiled cheerfully at her. 

"Oh gawds Cynthia! Watch where you're going!" Severa yelled. 

"Hehe, sorry. I guess I got carried away!" Cynthia said. 

"Doing what? Getting injuries rolling down the concrete?" 

"Nope. Messing with these." She said, pointing to her shoes. 

"Gawds. Those are hideous!" 

"No they're not!" 

"Yes!" 

"Hmph." 

Cynthia crossed her arms and rolled off into the distance. At least she still had her heelys to cheer her up. Severa sighed and followed her back home. She looked at her messing with her shoes. She sighed even more. Especially when she saw that there were two boxes of shoes. At first she thought they would be a new pair of cute shoes. They were another pair of heelys. She dropped the box and left the room. 

"Seeeveeraaa!" Cynthia cried. 

"I'm not wearing them! They are embarrassing!" Severa yelled. 

"But you'll finally have a pair of wheels like you wanted!" 

"That's not what I meant by 'wheels.'" 

"Severa!" 

"Fine! Fine! I will wear where them once!" 

"And?" 

"We can go ride them down the hill..." 

"Yay!" 

Severa came back into the living room and put the shoes on. She sighed as the two walked up the hill near Cynthia's house. She kept on wobbling right and left. It was hard for her to keep balance with these shoes. She was disappointed in herself. Cynthia laughed and took a hold of her hand to keep her balanced. Severa took a deep breath in and let Cynthia take the lead. 

"Ready?" Cynthia asked. 

"I'm just hoping no one sees us." Severa asked. 

"Oh come on, this is going to be fun." 

"How? These shoes are ugly. ARE YOUR SHOES LIGHTING UP!?" 

"Yes." 

"Ugh, let's get this over with. One ride down the hill and that's it." 

"Okay!~" 

The two took a ride down the hill. Severa surprisingly had a ton of fun. She challenged her girlfriend how many times they each could go down the hill within a certain amount of time. She accepted and the two spent all day trying to out bet each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was on wheels. Naturally people would go to cars, I went with heelys. Those shoes that were popular when I was like in 5th grade. Yeah. The only troubles I had with this one was which pair would fit best and I just went with these two. Hehe, Cynthia would so be the person to wear them.


End file.
